NARUTO! Life's a party!
by allaboutwriting
Summary: Random idea that came to my head! Party in Konoha! don't mind the summary, the story's pretty awesome
1. Chatroom, yays

**A/N: So guys, the thing is, that is totally different from my writing style, but I wanted to try and make a fic with a kinda-chatroom-style for a long time ago, so here it is, it's been on my head for quite some time. It's not based on anything but my imagination. I once made a video chatroom, but it didn't turned out like I wanted so I gave up on that _ Don't mind the craziness and just enjoy it 'cause I enjoyed doing it. This may or may not have a sequel, supposedly this is meant to be a one-shot or a non-sequel fic (with multiple chaps), but depending on my laziness, or on the reviews I get, I'll decide. So, I'm not gonna annoy you guys any more. See ya ^^ **

**I don't own Naruto T.T**

**Naruto! Life's a party! - 1**

Most original hairdo has entered the chatroom (Temari)

Men wear makeup too has entered the chatroom (Kankuro)

Dango hair, desu! Has entered the chatroom (Tenten)

Gai follower has entered the chatroom (Lee)

Freedom seeker has entered the chatroom (Neji)

Best blonde gal has entered the chatroom (Ino)

Big dawg has entered the chatroom (Kiba)

Shyness in the sun has entered the chatroom (Hinata)

Spider shino has entered the chatroom (…duh)

rAmen_DeSU! Has entered the chatroom (Naruto)

Chidori pwns ya has entered the chatroom (Sasuke)

**A/N: The most original chatroom names I could possibly make…Don't kill me….**

Tenten: Hey, what's up?

Temari: Not much…

Lee: Aren't you all happy of having a chatroom made for us shinobi?

Neji: There are other chatrooms, you know? This was only created because Tsunade-sama had nothing better to do…

Naruto: Ha-ha! The old hag must've been so wasted XD

Sasuke: If I was you, I wouldn't talk like that, you never know, she might show up…

Naruto: I'm not scared of that old lady!

Sasuke: Whatever…

Ino: Hey, people! This is boring! We should do something! To celebrate the "birth" of our own chatroom!

Tenten: Wow…to celebrate a chatroom….how amusing…

Hinata: I-I think it's a-a good idea…

Shino: If Tsunade allows us to do it….

Naruto: Of course she will!!!

Kankuro: After you talked like that about her, I doubt it.

Naruto: Shut up!

Kiba: Maybe she'll let us do it, but Naruto stays outside XDDD

Naruto: Why you……….

**Gondaime-sama has entered the chatroom**

**Cherry pop soda has entered the chatroom**

Tenten: Naruto, you're in deep shit….

Tsunade: Well, I did see what you wrote about me, but, I'm in a good mood, so I'll let it pass…

Naruto: You must be drunk…

Tsunade: Don't push your luck….

Kiba: BUSTED!!!! XD

Tsunade: Well, about the party…

Naruto: Can we do it????

Tsunade: If you let me finish…

Sakura: Tsunade-sama says that we can do it, but there's a "but"

Tsunade: Thank you sakura, for letting me talk…. --"

Sakura: No problem…He he…

Tsunade: You guys can do it, but you'll have to clean the place after you do the party…

Tenten: That's all?

Tsunade: Yes, I think so

Tenten: I thought it would be worst…

Tsunade: Oh, Tenten, do you think I'm that cruel?

Tenten: no...

Tsunade: Well, then, that's all. You can do the party at the Hokage Tower and it should start at nine. Bye.

**Gondaime-sama has left the chatroom**

Ino: Cool! We're having a PARTY! I better inform the rest of my lazy team. Later!

**Best blonde gal has left the chatroom**

Tenten: Kankuro, are you gonna invite Gaara?

Kankuro: I'm not sure…

Temari: Of course he is!!! We can get Gaara drunk and have a blast! WOOT!

Kankuro: Ok…Bye guys

**Men wear makeup too has left the chatroom**

**Most original hairdo has left the chatroom**

Tenten: Kay…Gaara drunk, that'll be interesting…Hehe

Lee: My flower, are you by any chances, plotting something?

Tenten: Me? Nooo…. I was just…wondering about the party…

Neji: And usually that's bad…

Sakura: Ok, ok let's leave evil tennie alone…

Tenten: Hey!

Sakura: Just kidding… XP

Hinata: Who's gonna do the sound and lights?

Naruto: I know the perfect guy!!!

Hinata: You do?

Naruto: Of course!

Sasuke: So, go get him, douchebag…

Naruto: I will!

**rAmen_DeSU! Has left the chatroom**

Sasuke: I just hope it's not that pervert toad sage…

Sakura: We all hope that…Maybe it's kakashi-sensei…

Kiba: I don't think so and Kakashi is on a mission, so that excludes him too…

Sasuke: Thank god…

Tenten: Well, we'll just have to wait to see…

Kiba: So, I'm guessing everybody is gonna bring booze, right?

Shino: Speak for yourself

Kiba: Ok, besides Shino and Hinata…

The others: YES

Kiba: Good. And ladies, I hope you "dress up" nicely. If you know what I mean…Hehe

Tenten: No Kiba, you won't get lucky with any of us…

Kiba: I didn't say anything…

Tenten: ….

Hinata: Well see you all at nine. Bye!

Everybody: Bye

Everybody leaves the chatroom

**Before the party: (about 8.45pm)**

Tenten: So…I'm just wondering…You guys do have a house, don't you?

**(The girls nod)**

Tenten: So…WHY ARE YOU DRESSING UP IN MY HOUSE?!

Ino: Tennie, chill, don't you think it's better we dress up together, so we can give advices on each other?

Tenten: No…can't you dress up by yourself?

Ino: Ugh…Forget it…you just don't understand it…

Tenten: I understand that this is stupid…

Sakura: Hinata, please tell me that you are not gonna wear that!

Hinata: What's wrong with my outfit?

Ino: I agree with Forehead, it's too…Simple

Tenten: In other words, it doesn't look skanky. Hinata, don't mind them, you look beautiful

Hinata: Thanks, Tenten-chan.

Ino: Whatever, since you don't care for my advices, at least let me, improve your clothes without looking "skanky". Humph!

Hinata: Ok…

Ino: That skirt is cute, but that turtleneck shirt, just doesn't make any sense. So, we switch it to a cute top I have. It's simple, baby blue and matches your butterfly hair clip.

Tenten: I must say Ino, I like how Hinata looks and she doesn't look hore-ish. Good work!

Ino: You just need to trust me tennie

Sakura: Which is really hard sometimes…

Ino: Shut up!

Tenten: Ok, ok. Are we ready?

Sakura: WAIT!

Tenten: Now what?

Sakura: Duh! We gotta take some photos, to remember this day and our fab clothes!

Ino: Yeah! I almost forgot!

Hinata: ok, sounds cool

Tenten: wth…photos?

**(They drag Tenten, take several photos and go)**

A/N: Chapter 1 is done, wuzzah….30 more to go….


	2. The party rolls on

**Naruto! Life's a party - 2**

_**  
Is it OK if I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
but, nothing I can say could make you look up.  
or crack up. Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you**_

_**[chorus]**__**  
You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, you still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick  
But, don't ever go away**_

So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive you face the window  
Then you're in my face telling me to grow up  
I wish you'd grow up  
I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know  
that  
_**[chorus]**__****_

_**[BREAK]**__****_

_**[chorus]**__****_

Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway  
So why don't you...... _**Stay**_

Sasuke: Well, I gotta say, this isn't as lame as I thought it would be…

Neji: You got a point there

Lee: Why of course this party isn't lame! It's most AWESOME!

Naruto: Damn right!!!!

Sasuke: Sometimes I wonder why bother coming…

Naruto: Because you love us all!

Sasuke: Naruto, please shut up, before I stab you…

Neji: I wouldn't mind seeing it…

Naruto: …

Sasuke: So where are the girls? Don't tell me they're still dressing up…

Tenten: No, we were, but then SOMEBODY had to take pictures of _"our fab clothes…"…_

Sasuke: Ok…And geez Ten, you scared me coming out of the shadows like that…

Tenten: You mean the door?

Neji: Smooth Uchicha…Smooth…

Sasuke: Shut up…

Tenten: Well, I better go after Lee; you don't wanna see him drunk…See ya

Neji: Yeah, I better look for Lee as well

Sasuke: You do that…Look for Lee that is…Hehe…Bastard….

Neji: …. **(Runs to where Tenten is)**

Sasuke: This sure will be an interesting party… **(Sips his drink)**

_**I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound**_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

Ino: OMG, Hina, aren't you having so much fun?

Hinata: I guess so…

Ino: If it's about Naruto, I'll bring him here and in less of 5 minutes you two will be in a passionately make-out session. How about that?

Hinata: ….That's not what I meant, Ino, but thanks…

Ino: Ok…It's your lost… You'll get him someday…

**(Naruto approaches the two girls, grinning and pulls Hinata to a firefly kiss, leaving Ino gaping)**

Naruto: Everything cool around here? Are you enjoying the party?

Ino: ….Yes…Very much…

Hinata: Me too Naruto-kun. Wanna grab some drinks?

Naruto: Sure! Bye Ino!

**(They leave, Ino still gaping)**

Ino: Kay…

Temari: Hey, what's up? What happened?

Ino: Just found out that Naruto and Hinata are dating…Not much…

Temari: Oh, that…You didn't know?

Ino: No, why, are they like that for a long time?

Temari: Yeah, more like 2 months…

Ino: WTH? Why didn't I know this?

Temari: Cause you were in a post-super-dangerous-mission-2-month-coma….Duh… **(A/N: Random, I know…This is supposed to be crackish…)**

Ino: Oh yeah, almost forgot. **(Leaves while sipping her drink with a straw)**

Temari: And that was random…

Kiba: Time to get this party started!

Shino: In case you didn't notice, Kiba, it has already started….

Kiba: Shut up, will you?

**(Kiba grabs the mike and the mysterious DJ lowers the sound)**

Kiba: Hey there, how's it going?

Lee: Most awesome!

**(Lee gets smacked by Tenten)**

Kiba: Anyways…Well, since parties aren't just drinking, I thought about something we could do! A dancing contest for the ladies!!! Yeah!

**(Almost everyone cheers)**

Kiba: That's what I thought! Now let's ask our weird-kinda-rapist-DJ to choose some hot songs and the contestants, would line up to get this firing up! WOOT!

**(Again people cheer)**

Kiba: The first contestant is our friend from our neighbor city, The Sand! Give it up for Temari!

**(Temari grabs the mike)**

Temari: Hey there! Just to say that, if I don't win this contest, I'll have to go on a date with Kiba, so please cheer on me people!

Kiba: Hey!

Temari: Sucks to be you

Kiba: Whatever….DJ turn it up!

_**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
Ha ha  
Saka De man  
GMB, first lady, Kat  
Yo dun' know  
Red One, let's go**_

_**[Kat]**__**  
Got you half flippin like fire  
Come with me let me take you higher  
I'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all i require  
Don't stop now  
Cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin' woah-woah**_

_**[Hook]**__**  
You want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Catch up well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh**_

I say no-oh-oh  
If you wanna take it slow-oh-oh  
Don't stop well now let's go-oh-oh  
Together we run the show-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Bite your lips cause you know that you feel it  
When i shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin this dominicana  
You like the way that I dance the bachata

Don't stop now, cause i'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum can you hear it

_**[Hook]**__**  
I know you want this don't front qué qué qué pasa  
Speak up cuál es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer**_

_**[chorus repeats 2x]**__****_

_**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
Yeah  
ShakaDee  
Black kat  
Red one  
Let's go**_

Me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
Me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
Me and you what i think that's what the aftermath  
And after that me and you could just slip the cash  
The pon and kat just smashin the party  
After that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby  
Cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
It's fire in here and GMB got me  
WOAH

_**[Bridge]**__**  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
I'm ready my girl  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
I'm ready my girl  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
One-hundred-percent-uh**_

_**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
I'm ready my girl  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
**__**[Kat]**__**  
Are you ready-ready-ready-ready-ready-ready  
**__**[Shaka Dee]**__**  
I'm ready my girl**_

_**[chorus repeats 2x]**_

_**Temari brings it down dancing like the video clip and at the same time putting some of her moves. Kiba drools, Kankuro smirks and the others just stare in admiration.**_

Temari: So? What did you think? Do I dance this or not?

Kiba: ….Yeah…

Temari: Thought so.

Kiba: Guess we won't have our date…

Temari: Too bad, doggie boy. Maybe some other time?

Kiba: Really?

Temari: Maybe… **(Leaves Kiba smiling and goes near Kankuro grabbing a drink)**

Kankuro: You really wanna date that guy?

Temari: Who knows?

**(Both sip their drinks)**

Kiba: Ahem… Now it's time for our next contestant, give it up for Ino!

Ino: This is already on the bag …

Tenten: Well, there she goes…

Sakura: Yep…

Tenten: Well (sigh) Hope she doesn't choose THAT song…

Sakura: Yeah, let's hope that…

**(Ino chooses Telephone and starts dancing)**

_**Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy**_

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Boy the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer

Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing  
Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
Cuz I'll be dancin'

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e

Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(We're sorry, we're sorry  
The number you have reached  
Is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again)

Tenten: ARG!!! NO!!!

Neji: What's wrong?

Hinata: Ino's been playing this song every day, every moment of the day, when we're together…

Neji: Oh, ok….

Tenten: This is too much for me… **(Starts singing the song)**

Neji: Ok…

**(Ino smiles at Tenten as the song finishes)**

Tenten: I hate you.

Ino: Thanks ^^

Tenten: … **(Sits on a couch)**

_**Hinata and Sakura also danced, getting cheers from everybody. Hinata chose something simple, but completed the song and dance with her ballerina-like moves, making Naruto grin and cheer for her. Sakura chose a skanky-ish dance style, not going skank to the max, but giving it some moves. People cheered but weren't very impressed. **_

**(A/N: Too lazy to describe their dances…)**

_**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**_

_**[Verse 1]**__**  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**[Verse 2]**__**  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**[Bridge]**__**  
Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**[Chorus x2]**__****_

Wuh uh oh 

Sakura: Well, who's left?

Ino: **(smiling) **Tennie… It's you…

Tenten: Oh fuck…

Hinata: You dance beautifully Ten, everyone will like it!

Tenten: Yeah, about that…. There's someone that hasn't danced either! It's Matsu! Come up here, Matsu!

Matsuri: Me? Ok…

Ino: Matsuri! Long time no see! After all you came to the party!

Matsuri: Yeah, Gaara and Temari invited me

Ino: Cool. Now dance it up, sister!

Tenten: Oh, for the love of…

**(Tenten gets interrupted by the music and glares the weird-kinda-rapist-DJ)**

_**First Matsuri is a bit shy, but then she looses up, dancing like the sand flowing in the wind.**_ **(A bit cheesy, uh?) **_**The music fits her nicely and as she sways, her hair follows her, her cheeks slightly flush as she smiles. Gaara smirks and continues to watch her as she looks at him in the eyes.**_

_**[Ghostface Killah - talking]**_**  
Yeah .. uh huh  
What up girl, yeah  
I hear all that  
That's real nice and all that  
It's been, it been good though  
Cause it's been a year  
It been real good  
Cause it been so good  
In the summertime all over again  
Tell me somethin**

_**[Beyonce]**_**  
Out of all the guys that approach me  
Walking up to me like they know me  
You were the one that stayed aside  
Waited a while and took your time  
You don't know how impressing  
Your curiousity was to me  
It was the fourth day of July  
Looked in my eyes and saw that I**

_**[Break - Beyonce - w/ ad libs]**_**  
I wanted more than just a man (man)  
I needed a friend (I want a friend)  
Someone I can talk to  
Someone who'll really listen  
When you touched my hand  
The sun got brighter then  
Trusting you I close my eyes  
And felt our love begin**

_**[Chorus - Beyonce]**_**  
It was the summertime (when we fell in love)  
It was the summertime (when heaven shined on us)  
It was the summertime (baby there is nothing like the)  
Summertime, summertime**

_**[Beyonce]**_**  
Now it's been a year and we're closer  
Fall in love again when I hold ya  
I know that God set you aside  
For me and now, you are my prize  
Wanna grow old with ya  
Fill our house with your pictures  
Have a son for you  
A little girl for me  
Together we'll raise a family**

_**[Break - w/ ad libs]**_****

_**[Ghostface Killah - talking behind Break]**_**  
I wanna understand everything you talk about baby  
That's my word, cause I feel the same way  
You know what I mean?  
I've been feelin this way for a long time too  
And a .. it's like I wanna be a daddy  
I wanna be your lover  
Your everything, I just wanna share life with you  
Just like yo  
That's why I tell you I love you**

_**[Ghostface Killah]**_**  
I use to sit back and analyze on how we first met  
A year ago on the barbershop steps  
You and your friends walked past me  
I called you back like "come here sexy have a word with you yet, please?"  
Congratulations on bein my gift  
God wrapped you up tight and he preserved my wish  
I'm not a psychic it's just that I'm in tune with such  
I swear the vibes got heavy when we got real close  
My whole demeanor caused me to ask questions and stare at you strangely  
Have I found my baby?  
If so then tell me now  
Look like you was 'bout to say somethin, you just broke a smile  
Gave you the number and I said I'd dial (yeah)  
A year later we on the block like "bow"  
Tell me somethin, is it me or we up to somethin?  
Love to love ya, your my friend and my woman**

_**[Chorus]**_****

_**[Ghostface Killah - talking]**_**  
This is Theodore, that's right  
I keep hearin this all in my head over and over  
I can't get it out, it's crazy  
You know what I'm sayin baby  
This joint is real, I like that  
Tell me somethin**

_**[Chorus]**_

Ino: Damn, girl! That was hot!

Matsuri: Thanks, I guess.

Tenten: You were awesome. Congratulations Matsu!

_**People cheer as Gaara comes near the girls and pulls Matsuri by her waist, pressing her against him. She smiles and pecks him on the lips.**_

Gaara: I loved watching dance, you looked stunning.

Matsuri: Thanks, if it weren't you, I couldn't do it.

_**Both continue looking in each other's eyes, Gaara holding her by the waist and Matsuri grabbing his shoulders. Both swings as the soft music played just for them.**_

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care**_

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the ice burg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the fraze  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table  
The walk before the run  
The breathe before the kiss  
And the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

La La La La La La La La

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee,  
Calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?  
_**Tonight**_

Kiba: I guess now there's one girl left! Tenten, get up on the stage and start shaking!

Tenten: You did not just say that….

Ino: GO Ten!

Hinata: Go Tenten!

Sakura: Dance for us!

Tenten: Whatever…

Lee: GO FLOWER!

Tenten: ….

Sasuke: Just do it already, you know you dance a lot better than these girls, so just get on with it!

Tenten: Kay, kay…

_**It's summer time  
Ladies lookin' hot  
Shakin' up what they got**_**  
**_**Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon**_**  
**

Kiba: Alright! There goes Tenten! Our dango-hair girl!

Tenten: Please stop speaking…

Naruto: Pff! Tenten can't dance! She can kill, but dance, no way!

Neji: Don't underestimate her, Naruto, you never know…

Naruto: Really?

Neji: Just watch…

_**Tenten's moves were so graceful, combined with her dancing and fighting skills. She looked like she was soaring with her scrolls and at the same time looking amazingly hot. **_**(A/N: LOL)**_** Naruto's jaw dropped as well as Kiba's. Neji smirked and Sasuke just stared in astonishment, he never thought, that Tenten, the tomboy, the one who hanged out with the boys, would look so feminine dancing some Kat Deluna's song. He only said that so she would start dancing. Yeah, this girl was full of surprises. **_

**  
**_**Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook by my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up**_

Ha ha ha  
Don't wanna wait no more  
Ha ha ha  
You got what I'm searching for

I'm feeling your vibing  
Im riding high, it's exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

[hook]  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah

a ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

Boy keep doing what you re doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction whine your body up

Ha ha ha  
It's the magic on the floor  
Ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wait no more

Cause I'm feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah

My dear, whine up you're body, bring it to me right here  
She got the finest body, I swear  
Shake up your booty, shift it in gear  
She said, "Ele, run your fingers through my hair"

All the black man could(a) see quite clear  
The way that she's whinin' giving me nightmare  
Find a drink, back up the car right here  
Wanna pop off the clothes she-a-wear

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
It's risin'  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Give me that wanker, c'mon

(x3)  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah  
Whine up (oh) whine up (oh) whine up, oh yeah

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta

Ino: WOOT!

Temari: That's our Tennie!

Kiba: And people that was Tenten! Give it up one more time for her!!!

Tenten: Thanks guys.

Kiba: No problem **(grinning)**

Lee: My flower has bloomed in to a superb rose! **(Tears up)**

Tenten: Lee…

**(Pops out of nowhere) **Guy-sensei: He's right! You look beautiful! You shall make every young men lust for you!** (Disappears in to a poof of smoke)**

Tenten: WTF?

Lee: See?

**(Everyone goes O_o apart from Lee)**

Kiba: Ok, let's continue… Now you vote people! You will win the dance contest? Will it be Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri or Tenten? Please cast your vote!

_**Everyone except the contestants vote, placing their votes on the weird-kinda-rapist-Dj's table and the weird-kinda-rapist-DJ counts them. The weird-kinda-rapist-DJ tells Kiba the scores and he grabs the mike**_**. XD**

Kiba: The votes were counted! The wiener is…..NARUTO!!!

Naruto: WOOT! I WON! TAKE THAT SAKURA!

Sasuke: Dobe…

Naruto: What... **(Thinks for some minutes)** Oh….HEY! Kiba! You bastard!

Kiba: Oh boy, this never gets old… Well, now talking seriously, the winner is….Drum roll please…. **(Dj makes drum roll)……**Is….. TENTEN!!!!!

Tenten: Seriously?

_**Everyone cheers, and shout Tenten's name: Tenten! Tenten!**_

Tenten: Did I win something at least?

Kiba: I don't know? Did ya?

Tenten: I don't know Kiba, that's why I asked…

Kiba: Hehe, right…. Now let's announce our winner's prize,weird-kinda-rapist- DJ, another drum roll please!

(**Weird-kinda-rapist-DJ plays drum roll)**

Tenten: Oh, for the love of….

Kiba: The prize is….A KARAOKE MACHINE!

Tenten: What the fuck?

Kiba: Congrats!

Tenten: Oh, screw you...

Lee: But flower, you won, that's what matters in the end!

Tenten: Lee, seriously, if you don't shut up, I swear, I'm gonna…

Neji: I think that's enough, Ten, let's get you a drink…

Tenten: …

Big girl you are beautiful

_**Walks in to the room  
Feels like a big balloon  
I said, 'Hey girls you are beautiful'  
Diet coke and a pizza please  
Diet coke I'm on my knees  
Screaming 'Big girl you are beautiful'**_

You take your skinny girls  
Feel like I'm gonna die  
'Cause a real woman  
Needs a real man here's why

You take your girl  
And multiply her by four  
Now a whole lot of woman  
Needs a whole lot more

Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge  
Find yourself a big lady  
Big boy come on around  
And they'll be calling you baby

No need to fantasize  
Since I was in my braces  
A watering hole  
With the girls around  
And curves in all the right places

Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful

Walks in to the room  
Feels like a big balloon  
I said, 'Hey girls you are beautiful'  
Diet coke and a pizza please  
Diet coke I'm on my knees  
Screaming 'Big girl you are beautiful'

You take your girl  
And multiply her by four  
Now a whole lot of woman  
Needs a whole lot more

Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge  
Find yourself a big lady  
Big boy come on around  
And they'll be calling you baby

No need to fantasize  
Since I was in my braces  
A watering hole  
With the girls around  
And curves in all the right places

Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful

Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge  
Find yourself a big lady  
Big boy come on around  
And they'll be calling you baby

No need to fantasize  
Since I was in my braces  
A watering hole  
With the girls around  
And curves in all the right places

Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Oh you are beautiful

Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge  
Find yourself a big lady  
Big boy come on around  
And they'll be calling you baby

No need to fantasize  
Since I was in my braces  
A watering hole  
With the girls around  
And curves in all the right places

Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Oh you are beautiful

Get yourself to the Butterfly Lounge  
Find yourself a big lady  
Big boy come on around  
And they'll be calling you baby

No need to fantasize  
Since I was in my braces  
A watering hole  
With the girls around  
And curves in all the right places

Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girls you are beautiful  
Big girl you are beautiful 

**(They head for the bar)**

Sasuke: Well that prize was somewhat shitty…

Naruto: Ya think?

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Anyways, who sponsored this?

Sasuke: Kiba's mom

Naruto: XD

Kiba: HEY!

Sasuke: Sucks to be you, uh?

Kiba: Again with that crap?

Sasuke: I guess fooling with your mind is the new black

Kiba: Fuck you Sasuke, seriously, fuck you…

Sasuke: I rather fuck me than fuck you…

Kiba: Would you stop it!?

Sasuke: But i'm having so much fun

Kiba: Well, if I were you I weren't, cause your girl is there with the Hyuuga and they're both pretty amused…

Sasuke: Whatever….

Kiba: Sucks to be you, uh?

Sasuke: Fuck off…

**(Leaves Kiba and Naruto)**

Kiba: Well at least he won't bother me anymore….

Naruto: Damn right

Kiba: So, wanna do a drinking contest?

Naruto: Sure!

Kiba: Let's go then!

**(Both go "enjoy" themselves)**

Temari: You know what is missing now?

Kankuro: No, what?

**A/N: Buahaha….annoying cliff hanger!**


End file.
